Your Guardian Angel
by LovelyBones87
Summary: Booth has to save Bones from her death and help with her recovery. Songfic to "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I think it describes them well. I do not own the chracters or the song.


"Bones!" Booth exclaimed as he ran towards her. She was tied up and unconscious. The bruises covering her face made her barely recognizable. Booth was breathing hard as he went to check her pulse, _She can't be dead Please God don't let her be dead,_ he prayed and pleaded over and over again. She had a pulse, but just barely. He carefully began untying her and lifted her cautiously in his arms holding her close.

"Bones, please Bones I need you….I need you to wake up. Stay with me." He whispered carrying her outside of the building. When he kissed her forehead he felt her eyes flutter open. Those piercing blue eyes looked up at him and she smiled, as if saying thank you. Then her beautiful eyes drooped closed again. Tears that he had been holding in throughout the long day started flowing freely down his face as his Bones was loaded into the ambulance and driven off.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
_

Booth and the squints waited in the hospital. Bones had been in surgery for an hour. Booth was pacing back and forth while the rest of them seemed unable to move. Booth didn't know what to do. The thought of losing Bones terrified him. She is his partner. _No _he thought angrily _she is much more than that_. She was his best friend, his companion. He would do anything for her, hell he almost died for her once and he'd gladly do it again. He loved her, he loved her more than her ever loved anyone. He loved her and he needed to tell her.

"Agent Booth," someone called his name snapping him from his thoughts. He looked over to the sound. "I am Dr. Hosie." She held out a hand and he shook it.

"How is Bones…I mean Dr. Brenan?" he asked nervously.

"She is doing fine Agent Booth, the surgery went well." _Bones was fine she is alive_, Booth thought happily as the doctor continued. "We stopped the internal bleeding that formed from all of the beating she went through. She has some broken ribs and a broken arm that should mend just fine. Dr. Brenan should be able to go home later this week. For now though, she is in the recovery room. We will move her to her own room in a couple hours. We normally don't let anyone back there, but she is awake and asking for you and we all decided just this once we will bend the rules." She smiled at Booth. Booth felt his heart skip a beat. His Bones was asking for him.

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

"Booth," Bones called when he appeared in the door. She couldn't help the smile playing on her lips. Booth walked in and sat in the chair next to her bed without hesitation. He took her hand that wasn't in a cast and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey Bones!" He smiled, "fancy meeting you here." He joked and she gave a feeble laugh before the pain stopped her.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked quickly worry covering his face, she just nodded trying to regain her breath. "Do you need me to get a doctor?" He questioned as he started to get up, she gripped his hand as tightly as she could and shook her head.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered. She didn't like sounding needy, but right now she didn't care. She felt safe and happy whenever Booth was around; no matter how irrational it sounded she knew it was true.

"Hey, Bones, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered quietly and kissed the back of her hand as she drifted off back to sleep.

_  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
_

"Come on Bones, time for you to go home." Booth walked in her room excitedly. Her bruises were slowly fading and the doctors felt that now she just needs to rest. Booth knew it was going to be a challenge to keep her away from work for a while, but he would do anything no matter how hard it would become to keep Bones healthy.

Together they walked out into the parking lot towards Booth's SUV. Halfway Bones became tired and he gently picked her up into his arms. Before Bones could protest Booth silenced her by placing his finger over her lips.

"It's okay to let me help you a little, Bones. I just don't want you to fall." He said giving her his famous grin that nobody could resist as they continued the trek towards his SUV.

_  
I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

"Please Bones, you need to rest." Booth pleaded with her. "I promise that you will go back to work in a couple days, but for now you need to stay here." He grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards her couch. Booth had been staying with her for the past two nights and it seemed like things were going well, but Bones had finally had enough of sitting around all day. She needed to do something.

"Booth I want to go back to work. I love work and I miss the lab and everyone." She whined as she squeezed his hand hoping to make him understand.

"I know Bones, I know, but please just this once, listen to me and let's get you back in bed." She glared at him a moment before relenting. She could see in his dark brown eyes that he just wanted what was best for her. She allowed him to pick her up and tuck her into bed. He stood over her until she fell asleep.

"I love you Bones." He murmured quietly and kissed her forehead wondering when he would gather the courage to say it to her when she was conscious.

_  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Booth woke up the next morning and went to check on his Bones to find her gone. The bed was made and there was no sign of her anywhere. He called her cell phone, but there was no answer. Just as he was getting ready to call a SWAT team in his phone rang.

"Bones?" he questioned pleading it would be her.

"No, sweetie, it's Angela. Bren is here at the lab. I came in this morning and found her collapsed on the floor in her office. She is okay though. She collapsed because she was too tired. I think you need to come here and get her back home." Angela finished. Booth was already in his car and halfway there.

"I know Ange, I'm halfway there." He was seething with anger. _Why had she so blatantly ignored him after he pleaded and pleaded? She seemed like she understood, didn't she know he was doing what was best for her? That he was doing it because he loved her. __ …………………………………………………………………………  
__  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray  
_

Booth pulled into the Jeffersonian and sprinted to Bones' office. When he got there he found her on her couch practically passed out all his anger vanished. She looked up at him with tired, sad, apologetic, blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Booth, I shouldn't have just left. I should've…." But she didn't get to finish. Before she even knew what was happening Booth had his lips on hers. When her brain caught up to her she responded deepening the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and after a minute they broke apart. They rested their foreheads against one another wearing matching smiles.

"Temperance, I love you." He began simply. "I will never leave you. I will never let you fall. I love you and I will always keep you safe and happy and healthy."

"I love you too." Bones said and pressed her lips back to his. Maybe staying at her house with him every day wouldn't be so bad after all.

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_


End file.
